Electrochemical cells are desirable for various applications when operated as fuel cells. During operation, fuel cells typically consume hydrogen or methanol and oxygen or air to provide electrical power. Although such cells are used in space applications, they have not been favored for transportation use. The cost of power produced by a fuel cell is several orders of magnitude greater than the cost of other power generation alternatives, partly because of the cost of conventional electrodes. However, power produced from hydrogen or methanol is desirable because hydrogen is environmentally acceptable and hydrogen fuel cells are efficient. It is desirable to have a fuel cell which does not require precious metal catalysts, in order to reduce cost and render fuel cells more attractive for transportation use. It is also desirable to have electrodes suitable for use in metal-air batteries, as oxygen sensors, oxygen recombination catalysts and end-of-charge detection for use with batteries.